


I don't want to be late

by calistaclysm



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akuma Attack (Miraculous Ladybug), F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Hospitals, Kissing, Ladynoir fall in love, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Love Confessions, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calistaclysm/pseuds/calistaclysm
Summary: Ladybug and Chat noir met a former Ladybug, whose been missing the former Black Cat. As the former Ladybug shared how much she love and miss her partner, and how she hope she realize her feelings sooner, Ladybug made up her mind that she doesn't want that to happen to her. She was known at being late at everything, but she refused on this one.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	I don't want to be late

  
" Are you okay, Madame? " Chat Noir asked, as he and Ladybug approached the old lady in a hospital gown that has been akumatized. He assisted her toward the bench.

" What happened? " The old lady asked, dumbfounded at what just happened to her. Ladybug sat beside her and gave her an reassuring smile.

" It's all over now, Madame. You're okay. You just got akumatized. " The lady gasped and then she sighed.

" I'm so sorry... " She apologized. Chat Noir immediately shook his head. " It's not your fault, Madame. This was all Hawk Moth's fault. "

" He's right. Hawk Moth has taken advantage of your emotions. You've done nothing wrong Ma'am, now let's get you back to the hospital, okay? " Ladybug said in her soft voice. The old lady smiled at them and mouthed a thank you.

\------

" There you go. Are you fine in here, Ma'am? " The old lady didn't let go of Ladybug's hand and instead placed her other hand gently on top of it.

" Can you stay for a bit, young lady? I just want someone to talk to. " She admitted. Ladybug glanced at Chat Noir and he nodded. Ladybug smiled and she answered " Of course. "

Ladybug settled down on a chair beside the hospital bed while Chat Noir laid himself on the couch just meters away from them.

" What do you want to talk about? " She questioned. The old lady smiled widely before speaking.

" I'm a former Ladybug. " She confessed. Ladybug and Chat Noir both gasped at the same time. Their eyes widened beneath the mask.

" Really? " She breathe, amused. The lady chuckled. " Yes, I was. Maybe one or two ladybugs before you. I was in my early 20s by that time. " She recalled. Ladybug attentively listened to her. Chat Noir also seemed focused.

" I was the one who captured evil akumas before, and now I can't believe I got akumatized. " The three of them shared laughters.

" It's a relief you're not Ladybug anyone, or else you could have given Hawk Moth your Miraculous. " Chat Noir shared his thought. The old lady slowly nodded her head.

" Yes, dear. That would've been a major problem. " She agreed. " Anyway, thank you for saving me, Ladybug, Chat Noir. I didn't remember anything. I was just here this morning and then suddenly I'm infront of the Louvre because I got akumatized. "

" You must've been feeling a strong emotion this morning that caused for the akuma. Don't you remember anything? " Ladybug questioned. The old lady thought for a moment and then her face slowly clouded with sadness.

" The Doctor told me they'll be doing a surgery to me on Friday, and there's a low chance for me to survive. " She muttered. Ladybug looked at her sympathetically, still she gave her an reassuring smile.

" You'll be okay, Madame. You were Ladybug, and you are still Ladybug even without the Miraculous. You'll survive. " She encouraged. Chat Noir rose up on the couch and went to stand on the other side of the bed across Ladybug.

" We believe in you, Madame. You'll do an awesome job. " He claimed. Ladybug smiled at the sight of her kitty, being the cheerleader he is. He's always like that. He'll believe in you even when you couldn't believe in yourself anymore. He's a confidence booster.

" You are both so kind human beings. Thank you so much, children. But that was not I was worried about, I've been sick for a while and I'm aware of my age. I know I'll get to leave sooner or later, I already accepted that. I've live long enough. I was just sad about leaving without seeing him just for the last time. " She said.

" Who is that you want to see? Maybe we could help. " Ladybug offered. The old lady smiled weakly at her.

" The former Black Cat Miraculous holder. " She answered. " We lost contact of each other after we surrendered our Miraculous to the guardian. " She was smiling while recalling their story yet her eyes were filled with longing and sadness.

" Do you miss him? " Ladybug asked in a low voice. Chat Noir focused his gaze on Ladybug.

" Yes. So much. I remember him almost everyday. You know before, we used to bragged to each other who did more to defeat the villain. " She chortled. Ladybug also has a smile on her lips.

" We were always so amazed at our abilities that's why we battled ourselves on who can do more on this, on that. He was my bestfriend. He's always so full of energy to the point I could feel tired just by looking at him. " Ladybug thought of the same thing about her Chat Noir. She lifted her eyes to look at him and he was looking intently at her.

" He never fails to made me laugh. He never ran out of dad-jokes, I bet he even bought books about it so he can tell it to me. However, he also always made me worried. He just wouldn't think twice to take hits for me. He would always reasoned out that my life is more important because I'm the only one who could capture the akuma. I told him, it would be pointless to fight alone. " The old lady sighed. " Oh dear... " She mumbled as she glanced at Ladybug who's been crying silently.

Ladybug wiped her tears and gave her a small smile. She mouthed 'I'm okay, go on'. She isn't okay. She could feel her chest tightening and suddenly it was hard to breathe. Everything the former ladybug has said was like a lightning striking her. Chat Noir was on her mind all along. He's also the source of her laughter, her bestfriend and how she completely agreed that it will be pointless to fight alone. To do all of this alone.

On the contrary, Chat Noir's eyes were filled with worry at the sight of a crying Ladybug. He badly want to wrapped her in his arms and ask her what's wrong and he'll do his best to fix it.

" When was the last time you seen him? " Ladybug croaked.

" It was maybe five years after we lost contact of each other. I've seen him again, but he didn't saw me. He was with his family, his wife and his son. He was so happy. And that's all I ever wanted. " The old lady smiled.

" Didn't... didn't you told him what you feel? " Ladybug asked in a broken voice. Her eyes sting from crying.

" I didn't had the chance. I didn't realize I love him until we separated ways. My heart suddenly had a void. I felt empty. That's when I came to conclusion that, I've been used to spending my days with him by my side. His voice, his unstoppable chattering, his laughter, they were all gone. And I don't want them gone. I want them to be there again, for him to be with me again. But even though we know our identities, he already left for his job. And my parents already arranged my marriage. " She told them.

" You got married? " Chat Noir asked. The old lady nodded her head. " I did. " She replied. " And I did learned to love my husband, we had two daughters. But you know, it wasn't right to still love my partner even though I'm already married yet I can't stop it. He was still there, no matter how many years has past and even when I loved somebody else, his place in my heart will always be irreplaceable. "

Ladybug couldn't hold her sobs anymore so she stood up and dashed outside. Mumbling an " I'm sorry. " Chat Noir looked at her worriedly and after the former ladybug said " Go after her. " He sprinted outside the room and found Ladybug leaning on the hallway with her hands covering her face.

" M'lady, are you okay? " Chat Noir stood infront of her, his face painted with worry. Ladybug only nodded her head. Chat Noir gently removed her hands from her face and instead locked hands with his.

" Hey, look at me. " He whispered softly. Ladybug sighed and lifted her head, eyes leveling to his intense ones. She bit her lower lip, tears keeps streaming down her face. Chat Noir gently wiped her tears with his thumb.

" What's wrong? " He mumbled. Ladybug opened her mouth but instead a sob escaped her. " It's okay, M'lady, come here. " Chat Noir pulled her closer by the waist and she melted in his arms. She embraced him tightly. Chat gently gave her head pats while he whispered in her ears. " Shh, I'm here. "

" I-I...don't want that to happen to me, Chat. " She told him in between her sobs.

" That won't happen to you, M'lady. I won't leave you. Not unless you want me to. " He assured. Ladybug quickly shook her head. " I don't want to. " She confessed.

" Then I won't. I'll stick to you forever, Bugaboo. " Chat Noir declared. Ladybug looked at him. He smiled at her and kissed her nose, that's been red from crying.

" I don't want to be late, Chaton. " Ladybug gulped. She doesn't want to wait for Chat Noir to leave her for her to realize she loves him. She'll do it now, before it's too late. She's known for being late at everything but she refused on this one. The former ladybug's story just removed the cap of the sealed jar. The sealed jar of her true feelings for her Kitty. She knew anytime sooner it will overflow, but she just wouldn't want to open it. Refusing the thought of it bursting out one day.

" You are never late, M'lady. You're perfectly on time. " Chat Noir smiled with his eyes. He gently brushed his thumb on her cheek as he scanned her face.

" But I took me this long to realize that... " Ladybug hissed.

" I'm glad I fell for you first while you're falling inlove with me. So I'll be here ready to catch you, M'lady. I won't let you fall alone. " Chat Noir planted a small kiss on her lips. Ladybug smiled with tears in her eyes and she pressed her lips against his.

Her legs were weak and wobbly, thank goodness Chat was holding her. Her heart was beating so fast it felt like a single long vibration and all she can think about was the way Chat Noir's lips moved so gently against her own. And his hand supporting her back and other one caressing her cheek.

When they drew apart Ladybug tried to catch her breath, her eyes found his, whose looking intently at her. His eyes pierced through her soul with so much love and passion. How she loves his eyes, it was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

" I'll be here for you, M'lady. " Chat Noir whispered, his voice raw and breathless.

His forehead was pressed against hers. His whisper coiled around her heart like a comforting blanket and made her feel so much that her tears could burst again. Ladybug closed her eyes and gently nodded her head with a smile tugging her lips.

" As always. " Ladybug answered and kissed him again. They were so into kissing each other they didn't notice the person standing across them until he cleared his throat. Ladybug and Chat Noir let go of each other, both blushing. They focused on the old man standing infront of them.

" Oui, Monsieur? " Chat Noir questioned as he scratched the back of his head.

" I was wondering where's her room. " The old man said. Ladybug widened her eyes at Chat Noir. He creased his forehead and mouthed " What? " Ladybug walked toward the old man.

" You're... ? " Ladybug whispered. The old man gave her a small smile.

" I am who do you think he is, Ladybug. I hope I am not too late. "

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this months ago and I finally wrote it down. It's just a short fluff fic, still I hope you liked it <3\. Please leave your thoughts in the comments, I highly appreciate it. tysm! -calista


End file.
